


death appeared to him with epaulets

by orphan_account



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Who even knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two uploaded drabbles from Tumblr, prompted by carmarthen-the-fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death appeared to him with epaulets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



> Title from Book 3, Chapter VIII. Prompts were "I still want the fic about Death stalking Enjolras, ngl" and "Der Tod/favorite character from another fandom".

I.

The first time Enjolras thought he saw him was when Le Cabuc fell, crumpled at his feet. Between the men he caught a glimpse of the face, fair and terrible, with an ironic grin fairly glowing amidst the distress. He could have been a reflection if it weren’t for his skull-like mockery of a smile. Or is that how I appear? Enjolras wondered as he took in the horror in the faces of his comrades.

The man had vanished, and Enjolras shook away the shadows he left.

Noise does not rouse a dead man. When his eyes opened again, there had been no movement in the café for some time but for the movements of a shimmering hint of a figure. To Enjolras, he looked to be made of gun smoke. 

“Have you taken my friends?” he asked, bold in his soundless question. He felt something tighten, more acute than when he’d had a chest to bear the feeling.

“I waited for you,” said Death, thinking he answered the question. “I thought you might be remarkable.”

His hand was not like smoke; it was cold and Enjolras felt nails digging into flesh that was no longer really his. Stumbling over his feet for the first time he could remember, he was pulled away from the wall, away from Grantaire’s body that lay perfectly hollow and empty.

“And you were, my dear revolutionary.”

II.

"Yes, his name’s Monsieur Marius. He’s very handsome, you know, but rather melancholy and not a bit as pretty as you." Eponine grinned and twisted the edge of the shawl her companion had given her between her hands. It was the softest material she’d ever felt, soft like they must have had in palaces, but not warm in the least. “You, you are like some sort of—" She laughed. "—a fairy prince, you know."

The man walking beside her hesitated, then echoed her laugh in a higher timbre.

"Of course, people don’t much like princes these days— Monsieur Marius or the rest."


End file.
